


The Push To Succeed

by dillonmania



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Childhood, Gen, Making of a Supervillain, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/pseuds/dillonmania
Summary: Pride so quickly turns to shame.





	The Push To Succeed

**Author's Note:**

> We know very little about Roscoe's childhood, but do know that [his parents put a lot of pressure on him to be a success and that he struggled with it](https://gorogues.tumblr.com/image/21761273772). We also know that [he visited the Wiggins toy factory every day](https://gorogues.tumblr.com/image/15990620922) as a kid, probably in part to escape his unhappy home life. Here's a small vignette in that light.

Roscoe Dillon ran home as fast as his short legs could carry him. Usually he stopped to visit the Wiggins toy factory each day after school, but today’s news was so wonderful that it had to be shared immediately.

His mother wasn’t home when he arrived, which was slightly disappointing, but that wasn't going to get him down; he hurriedly called his father at work.  
“What is it?” his father asked coldly when he realized who was on the line. He’d _told_ that boy not to phone him about tops or toys or whatever it was that he liked so much. He was a busy man.

“Dad, I got two A’s on my report card!” Roscoe blurted out excitedly, immensely proud of himself. “The teacher said it was my best one yet!”  
“Really,” his father replied, with some satisfaction evident in his voice. “What are the other grades?”  
“A, A-, B-, B, C…” the boy carefully recited off the paper, though he was obviously holding something back. He was a poor liar and extremely easy to read.  
“What’s the final grade, Roscoe,” his father asked flatly, more statement than question, and the child bit his lip.  
“….well, I got a C- in Gym. I’m really bad at it, Dad. I hate gym class.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and Roscoe shuffled his feet anxiously.  
“You mean to tell me that your other grades are mediocre to poor, and that one of your A’s is actually an A-?”  
“It’s the first time I’ve gotten two A’s!” the boy protested, excitement long since evaporated.  
“That’s nothing to be proud of when you’ve otherwise done so miserably. How do you expect to get anywhere in life when you’re content with inferiority? I expect your next report card to have nothing below a B, and if you can’t achieve that then we’ll have to look into eliminating all your distractions.”

Roscoe made a strangled noise in his throat, because he knew very well that this was a threat to take away his tops and keep him from visiting the Wiggins factory. He’d heard it before.  
“What was that?” his father asked sharply, and the boy shuddered. He wasn’t supposed to let anyone know when something had rattled him, and displays of weakness were likely to garner another scolding or occasionally a slap. _Never let them see you sweat, boy. You think they’ll respect you on Wall Street if you cry?_

“Nothing, Dad. I understand,” he replied with as much evenness in his tone as he could muster. “I promise I’ll do better.”  
“See that you do,” the man said curtly, and hung up.

Roscoe took a deep breath, and forced back the tears which stung his eyes and threatened to humiliate him further. There was nothing else to be done at this point, so he picked up his math textbook and began to study.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pushed To Breaking Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823627) by [Swashbuckler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler)




End file.
